psofandomcom-20200214-history
MAG
A MAG (possibly from Japanese magatama) is an equippable item in Phantasy Star Online. Feeding a mag can raise its synchro and IQ, improving its photon blast ability, and its DEF, POW, DEX and MIND, which increase its owner's corresponding stats while equipped. Higher level mags evolve into new forms with new triggered abilities and photon blasts. Stats Level: The sum of the MAG's DEF, POW, DEX and MIND stats. A new MAG has a level of 5 and is limited to 200. In other words, the MAG's DEF, POW, DEX and MIND stat total cannot exceed 200. Synchro: Improves damage of Estlla, Farlla, Golla and Pilla photon blasts. A new MAG has a synchro of 40%. Synchro ranges from 0% to 120%, and feeding a MAG can increase or decrease synchro within this range. Being defeated while a MAG is equipped reduces the equipped MAG's synchro by 5%. In versions 1 and 2 of the game, leaving a game while a MAG is equipped also reduces the equipped MAG's synchro by 5%. IQ: Improves damage of Estlla, Farlla, Golla and Pilla photon blasts, and strength of Leilla and Mylla & Youlla photon blasts. A new MAG has an IQ of 0, but can be as high as 200. Feeding a MAG can increase or decrease IQ within this range. DEF: Adds base DFP while equipped. 1 point of DEF has a value of 1 DFP. A new MAG has a DEF of 5. POW: Adds base ATP while equipped. 1 point of POW has a value of 2 ATP. A new MAG has a POW of 0. DEX: Adds base ATA while equipped. 1 point of DEX has a value of 0.5 ATA. A new MAG has a DEX of 0. MIND: Adds base MST while equipped. 1 point of MIND has a value of 2 MST. A new MAG has a MIND of 0. DEF, POW, DEX and MIND share some similarities. Because DFP, ATP, ATA and MST from a MAG are treated as base stats, they can help a character meet equipment and disk requirements, but are subject to the class's base stat caps. For example, MIND cannot increase android characters' MST above their cap of 0. Feeding a MAG can increase or decrease the four colored meters next to these stats. When any meter reaches 100% or above, 100% is subtracted and the corresponding MAG stat permanently increases by 1, unless doing so would cause the MAG's level to exceed the maximum, 200. The meters cannot be decreased below 0%. Leaving a game or storing a MAG in the bank rounds the meters down to the nearest multiple of 2%. Triggered actions A new MAG has no triggered actions. As it evolves, depending on its current evolutionary state, it will have a low chance to perform an action in response to up to four triggers. Photon blasts A new MAG has no photon blasts. Each time it evolves, it will permanently gain the photon blast corresponding to that evolution. No more than three photon blasts can be gained, however, and duplicate photon blasts will not be gained. When a character's photon blast meter fills to 100%, the character will be able to perform any of the equipped MAG's photon blasts, after which the meter will return to 0%. Feeding Evolution When a MAG evolves, its name, appearance, and triggered actions change according to its new form. It will also gain the photon blast corresponding to its new form, if it has fewer than three photon blasts and does not have that photon blast already. First evolution When an unevolved MAG first reaches level 10 or above, it evolves based on the class of its current holder. If held by a hunter class — HUmar, HUnewearl, HUcast or HUcaseal — it becomes a Varuna and gains Farlla as its first photon blast. If held by a ranger class — RAmar, RAmarl, RAcast or RAcaseal — it becomes a Kalki and gains Estlla as its first photon blast. If held by a force class — FOmar, FOmarl, FOnewm or FOnewearl — it becomes a Vritra and gains Leilla as its first photon blast. Second evolution When a Varuna, Kalki or Vritra first reaches level 35 or above, it evolves again based on its first evolution and which stat among POW, DEX and MIND is highest. Only whole POW, DEX and MIND levels count for these comparisons; the 0%–100% progress meters are disregarded. Its current holder's class is also disregarded. If POW is higher than both DEX and MIND, a Varuna becomes a Rudra, a Kalki becomes a Surya, and a Vritra becomes a Sumba. A Varuna also becomes a Rudra if any stats among POW, DEX and MIND are tied for highest, even if POW is not one of the tied stats. Each of these second evolution forms gains Golla as its second photon blast. If DEX is higher than both POW and MIND, a Varuna becomes a Marutah, a Kalki becomes a Mitra, and a Vritra becomes an Ashvinau. A Kalki also becomes a Mitra if any stats among POW, DEX and MIND are tied for highest, even if DEX is not one of the tied stats. Each of these second evolution forms gains Pilla as its second photon blast. If MIND is higher than both POW and DEX, a Varuna becomes a Vayu, a Kalki becomes a Tapas, and a Vritra becomes a Namuci. A Vritra also becomes a Namuci if any stats among POW, DEX and MIND are tied for highest, even if MIND is not one of the tied stats. Each of these second evolution forms gains Mylla & Youlla as its second photon blast. Third evolution When any second or third tier MAG is a level divisible by 5, and at least level 50, after a feeding, it will change its form based on its DEF, POW, DEX and MIND stats, and the class and section ID of its current holder. Only whole DEF, POW, DEX and MIND levels count for these comparisons; the 0%–100% progress meters are disregarded. As long as none of the conditions for any specific fourth tier evolution are met, the MAG will change forms to a third tier evolution. Since a MAG's maximum level, 200, is divisible by 5, third tier transformations can happen an unlimited number of times if traded between characters with different classes or section IDs. Starting at level 50, it is possible to get no new photon blast, if a new form's photon blast duplicates one already learned, or if the MAG already has three. If a level 50 or higher MAG has only two photon blasts, it will learn a third photon blast when it becomes any form with a non-duplicate photon blast. From level 50 to 195, it is possible to avoid evolutions by skipping levels. Leveling two or more stats among DEF, POW, DEX and MIND simultaneously, to skip a level divisible by 5 — for example, to skip from level 49 to 51 — will never cause the MAG to change forms. Fourth evolution In the Episode I & II version of Phantasy Star Online and later, when any second or third tier MAG is a level divisible by 10, and at least level 100, it may change its form based on its DEF, POW, DEX and MIND stats, and the class, gender and section ID of its current holder. Only whole DEF, POW, DEX and MIND levels count for these equations; the 0%–100% progress meters are disregarded. If a MAG's level is divisible by 10 but none of these equations and corresponding section ID requirements are satisfied, then the third tier MAG transformations are checked as normal. Fourth tier MAGs are displayed as rare items, and will not evolve further. Cell evolution Special items known as MAG cells can evolve MAGs into forms not obtainable through other methods. MAGs evolved with a MAG cell are displayed as rare items, and will not evolve further. Category:MAGs